


Deleted Chapter - Opening Day

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Wood Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (From A Life Worth Living) It's the first day of the re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Iris and George hope that everything is perfect.
Series: The Wood Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555570
Kudos: 6





	Deleted Chapter - Opening Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of "A Life Worth Living" but the story was getting too long - and thought I had too many party chapters - so I ended up cutting it. But thought it was too good to leave in my files unread. It's incomplete, but hope you enjoy regardless.

It was early. Way too early. And yet, Iris was awake and running around the shop like a crazy person. 

“George! Where’s the love potions?!” she shouted as she looked around frantically for the box she had brought over the night before. She needed to arrange the display before they opened the doors. A line had started forming. George walked up from the back office, holding a large box.

“Here!” he shouted. Iris walked over and took the box from him and set it down on the ground next to an open, large heart-shaped shell that had several shelves and pink smoke wafting out of it. Iris stepped back and held her hand out over the opened box and then moved it towards the shell, watching as little heart-shaped bottles in various shades flew out and arranged themselves on the display. Iris smiled as the last one set itself down. She bent down and looked at it from eye level, moving a few here and there.

“Perfect,” she said. 

“Iris, what do you think of this?” George shouted from the center of the shop. Iris walked over and looked at the large display he had set up for her hair-changing potion. It was a large, multi-tiered display that looked like a large, Alice in Wonderland. The top was a young girl’s upper body. She had long hair that was constantly changing colors and looked down over the shop, randomly smiling and giggling. 

“She’ll wave when people come up,” George said, grinning. What would have been her skirts was instead shelves, each filled to the brim with potion bottles. Inside, the liquid was iridescent and glittery. Iris hadn’t wanted to add that, but George convinced her it would help it sell. 

“It’s phenomenal,” Iris said in awe. She then looked around the shop, smiling. It was hard to believe that it wasn’t that long ago that it was rundown and destroyed. Now the shelves were full to the brim with various toys and pranks. Everything was painted in bright colors and various toys flew around the ceiling. 

“We actually did it,” George said, his voice soft. Iris looked at him, smiling.

“We did,” she said. “I think Fred would be proud.” George looked at her.

“Yea, he would be. And he wondering how the hell I managed to talk you into going into business with us,” he said with a laugh, lightening the moment. Iris laughed. 

“Very true,” she said, pulling her long braid over her shoulder and fiddling with it nervously. She looked towards the doors where she could see people trying to look through into the shop. A flash of light signaled that one publication was already here to document the day. She took a deep breath.

“You ready for this?” George asked. Iris looked over at him. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said, with an anxious smile. She walked around to stand behind the register. George was obviously the face of the shop and the better salesperson, so Iris was happy to man the register while he would take care of the shop’s floor. She smoothed the front of her blue plaid, wool skirt and pulled at her turtle neck a bit out of nervous habit. George walked towards the front doors, clad in a bright, plaid suit in various colors. He had expressed hope that she’d dress a bit brighter than she usually did, but Iris just gave him a look. He may not care if his red hair clashed with his clothing, but Iris certainly did. 

“Alright then! Ready! 3! 2! 1!” George flicked his wand and the doors open, allowing people to start flooding in. “Welcome to the new and improved Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes!” he shouted brightly as fireworks shot out of his wand. Iris laughed as she watched the display. More than one potential customer squealed in delight. They fanned out and soon the shop was alive, the air buzzing with many voices, laughter and squeals. Iris looked around, puffing up her chest in pride. They did this. She helped make this happen. Seeing the look of pure joy on many of the faces made her feel like she definitely made the right decision by not becoming an auror. Who said that was the only way to help someone?

“Photo for the Prophet?” an older wizard with a camera asked, walking up to George. 

“Yes, of course, but come this way. I need to get my new partner in on this,” he shouted. He walked over to the registers where Iris was standing. “Come now, Iris love, smile pretty for the camera!” She looked at the man in surprise, but then leaned forward across the counter, putting her weight on her hands, while George leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed across his chest. They both smiled and laughed as the man snapped a picture. George then looked over at Iris.

“I’m not sure if I’ve said it enough, but thank you, Iris. None of this would have been possible without you,” he said. Iris grinned.

“Anything for a friend,” she said. There was another flash as the two grinned at each other. Iris’ face flew around, forgetting he was there.

“Thank you!” the wizard said before walking away. 

“Alright then, brace yourself. Today is going to be long and tiring,” George said, looking around the shop. Iris took a deep breath and nodded.

“Duly noted,” she said. 

George hadn’t been lying.

About 15 minutes afterwards, the first customers ready to check out showed up at the register. And once the line started, it never stopped. Neither Iris nor George got a lunch break that first day, between ringing people up, keeping shelves stocked and answering questions. If it was going to be like this constantly, Iris was going to suggest hiring a few more people to help, lest they both die from exhaustion. As the day drew to a close, Iris was more than happy to wish the last customer a good evening as they walked out the door. George tapped the door behind them, locking it. He turned around and collapsed against it, checking his watch.

“Right then, we’ve got an hour to close things up and set things up before people start arriving,” he said, pushing off and striding towards the back office, where he had stored food and drinks for the opening party.

“I’m not so sure having a party was such a good idea,” Iris said as she got to work closing out the cash register. “I’m exhausted.”

“Haven’t you developed some sort of energy potion by now?”George called as he walked back to the front, guiding several levitating boxes and trays. Iris stopped and tipped her head to the side, thinking.

“Actually… I haven’t… I’m surprised I didn’t think of it until now,” she said. 

“Come up with a good one, we’ll market it here,” he said, as he got to work setting things up for the party. Iris laughed. 

“I’m sure it’ll do well. I noticed we sold out of the hair changing potion,” she said as she started towards the office where she would put the money in a safe until they took it to Gringotts the next day at lunch.

“You’ll need to brew up some more this weekend!” George shouted as she disappeared into the office. She counted the money one last time, triple-checking that it matched the amount on the receipts and then placed her hand on the top of the safe, waiting for the heavy door to swing open. She then slid the bag in and shut the safe, turning to place the receipts on her desk. She then walked back out and started helping George setup.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Iris walked over and opened it, surprised to see Oliver there.

“You’re early,” she said, stepping back to let him in.

“Thought I’d come by to help. Angelina’s with me,” he said, walking in. 

“Hi, Iris! How was the first day?” she asked, as Iris shut the door behind her.

“Good, but tiring. My feet are killing me,” she said. Oliver walked over and leaned over to kiss her. His hair was still slightly damp and he smelled fresh, as though he had just showered.

“Practice go well?’ she asked as Angelina walked over to help George. 

“Mostly. I still feel like my response time is dragging, but I’ll get to where I need to be by the time the season starts up,” he said. He rolled his shoulders, working out a sore spot.

“Are you out of tonic?” Iris asked, furrowing her brow. She had just made a new batch the other day. Should have lasted him two weeks if they were training hard. 

“The guys have been snitching it from me,” he said, slightly embarrassed. Iris rolled her eyes. 

“You need to start hiding it better,” she said. “Or maybe I should just brew up everyone their own batch.”

“Make them pay for it!” George shouted. Iris looked over at him, laughing. 

“Will do!” she shouted back. She turned to look at Oliver. “Well then, let’s get to work.”

In almost no time, they and food and drink stations out with the shop lit up with a large chandelier and candles floating from the ceiling. Music was playing and George once again threw the doors open, allowing their friends and family in. A photographer from Witch Weekly had shown up and was snapping pictures of various folks. Iris was standing with Oliver, George and Angelina. The four held champagne flutes out.

“To the new and improved Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes!” George shouted as they clinked their glasses together. There was a flash as the photographer took a photo. Iris smiled up at Oliver.

“How’s it feel to have the shop open?” he asked. 

“Amazing… magical,” Iris said, grinning.


End file.
